A clutch is typically used to connect or disconnect power from one functioning part of a vehicle to another. In a vehicle, a clutch is used to control transfer of engine power. The clutch disengages the engine and transmission as the gears are shifted and allows the engine to be operational when the wheels are stopped.
A clutch typically comprises of a flywheel, clutch plate, pressure plate assembly and various linking mechanisms. Vibrations leading to noise, also known as shutter, occur when the clutch plate and the flywheel are spinning at different speeds with respect to each other. As the clutch plate and flywheel spin at different speeds, two or more components in the system couple together and begin to vibrate as a new system. In such cases, the damping in the system is very low. If the energy input from friction is greater than the system damping can dissipate, instability in the system occurs and leads to undesirable vibration.